


Everything I Ever Wanted

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Kidnapped, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, flufff, i don't know yet, maybe smut, possibly kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: When Richard first met you...it wasn't on the best of terms. But he felt something for you...he just didn't know what.When you met Richard...you didn't know what to think. He was like a literal angel. Not just a tv show angel. Things started to get a bit crazy though.





	1. Chapter 1

You shivered in the cold air biting through your thin jacket. How had you ended up here? This wasn't the plan. A shiver ran down your spine as you slipped past the security guard in charge of the tv studio lot and found a dumpster full of cardboard. You tried to get inside it, but couldn't. You were too short. So you settled for curling up beside it and trying to cover yourself against the icy needles of Vancouver's wind. You finally fell asleep, physically and mentally exhausted.

Richard Speight Jr. was the first one on set. As both a director and character he liked to have the time to himself to mentally prepare. He noticed some of the cardboard from yesterdays set hadn't been taken care of properly. He frowned. He'd have to have a talk with the crew about that. He picked them up and went to move it when what was behind them made him stop in his tracks. There was a girl, maybe around 20, 21 that was lying there curled in a ball in the barest of jackets and thin jeans. He could see where the jeans were frozen from the cold. His heart went out to the poor girl. Even in her sleep she was shivering. What was this girl doing here? She'd freeze to death if he just left her there. He looked around to make sure no one was around. Security would have her thrown off the lot in an instant. He picked the girl up, worried by how light she was and then carried her inside, the cardboard boxes forgotten. He laid her down on the couch in the other room. He'd have to think of what to tell everyone about her. Maybe he could get her on the show for now... He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. “Hey there.” he said, keeping his voice low and soothing as she blinked sleepiy.  
“Richard Speight?” you said sleepily. “Am I dreaming?”  
“It's not a dream.” he said, rubbing your arm. “I found you by the dumpster half frozen. Are you okay? What's your name?”  
“I...I lost my money and I can't get home.” you said sniffling. It was a complete lie, everything you just told him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. “Or anything. And my name's (Y/n).”  
“Well it's nice to meet you (Y/n).” he said. “Don't worry. I'll help you get home.”  
“I couldn't ask you to do something like that.” you said shaking your head. You had no home to go to. Not anymore.  
“It's no trouble. Plus I'm going to have you try your hand at something to earn the money.”  
"Oh?" You asked, curiously. "What do you mean?"  
"How would you like to have a try at being part of Supernatural?"  
"You mean it?!" you asked excitedly. Your eyes lit up as he said that. Being on Supernatural would be like a dream come true.  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He said smiling. He had a twinkle in his whiskey-sunshine eyes. You wanted to stare them forever. They were so perfect. You forced yourself to look away. _He's married for goodness sake!_ You told yourself.  
"Thank you." you said quietly, your eyes drifting to your hands in your lap. You were still pretty cold and you shivered unconsciously.  
"You must be cold." he said frowning. "I'll find you some dry clothes."  
"Thank you." you said. He walked out of the room, leaving you alone. You looked around the little room. There was a fridge in the corner, the walls were tan giving it a warm feeling. You sighed. Maybe something good would come out of this...if you had the courage to talk to Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you like this new story. I'm going to work really hard on it. Please comment if you have any ideas, thoughts, comments in general. Even if it just says "nice." I like to see them and I'll try to reply to them all when I see them. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so we're going to have a test run when Jensen and Jared get here." Richard said, coming back in. A few cast and crew members were starting to show up. "The writers have been talking about giving Sam and Dean a little sister."  
Your heart jumped out of your chest. You never thought he'd meant a role as big as this. Especially not someone that could potentially interact with Jensen and Jared a lot. "Really?" you managed to squeak out.  
"Yeah." he said. "So we'll do a chemistry test at some point today see how you guys do. They're whipping up something for it now as we speak. For today your stickin' with me kiddo." Your heart sank when he called you "kiddo." Logically you knew you could never have him. Richard was married and also 28 years your senior. Plus there was the whole mess of your past, the uncertainty of your future and about a dozen other reasons it would never work.  
"Alright." you said, forcing a smile. "Show me the ropes captain."  
He gave you a small smiled before sitting down and looking at you seriously. "Before we do anything I want you to be completely honest with me...Did you run away? Are there people looking for you? And do you have any ID so I can be sure your an adult...just for legal reasons."  
"I didn't run away. Not exactly. More like I was kicked out." you said. "It's complicated, but short answer no I didn't run away. Nobody really is looking for me. I'm sure the people that would normally be looking for me think I'm dead." You felt a twinge as you said the word. "And I do have my ID. You pulled out two items out of your back pocket. One was a wallet. It was made of worn, brown leather. It had initials stamped in the bottom, but not yours. The other item was a passport. It was new especially in contrast with the wallet. You opened the wallet and showed him your ID.   
"You don't look 20." he said with surprise as he looked at your birth date and made sure the picture sufficiently matched your face.  
You laughed. "Do I look older or younger?"  
"It depends on what face your making." he said after a minute. "When you laugh you look younger. When your serious you look older." You blush. He's apparently noticed a lot about you in a little amount of time, though you always assumed he was probably observant.  
"Rich? Where are you?" you heard the voice of Rob Benedict before you saw him. He came into view a second later. "There you are!"  
"Hey Rob!" he said handing you back your ID before giving him a hug in greeting. Rob turned to you after the hug. "Is this your girlfriend Rich?" he asked, still looking at you.  
"No!" Richard slapped the back of Rob's head. "The divorce isn't even finalized yet. This is (Y/n). She's going to be doing a chemistry reading for the role of Sam and Dean's sister." You tried not to look to interested when Richard said something about getting divorced. _I never realized he and his wife were having problems. I wonder what happened._  
"Ah yes. The sister that has yet to be named." he said. "And yet to be announced."  
"I'm sure the fans will be over the moon." you say. "I know I am. I always wanted a girl Winchester. I mean there's enough fanfics about it. Plus seeing how Sam and Dean interact with a sister will be really interesting. It'll change the whole dynamic."  
"True." Rob said with a nod. "But as God. I already knew that." You laugh, and Rob smiles. Richard stayed silent studying the way you two interacted.   
"Ready to head out to the floor?" he asked.  
"Ooo you get to watch while you wait?" Rob said as the three of you walked out toward the set.  
"Yeah. Richard said I was to stay with him." you said.  
"You can call me Rich you know." He said, smiling. "Everyone does."  
"Just don't call him Dick." Rob said. "He finds it way too funny." You smiled at that. You'd seen probably every fan video ever of anything to do with Richard. You knew all about "Dickchat" at the conventions.

You reached the set, and Rob left to head to wardrobe and makeup. Richard took his seat in the director's chair. You stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. This was the closest you'd ever been to anything that had to do with movie or tv show making.  
"You can sit." Richard said, motioning to the chair next to him. "I'll probably be moving around a lot, but you just relax, watch the magic" he said smiling. Feeling a little more comfortable now as you sat down you said, "Not the black magic I hope."  
He laughed. "No. No black magic this episode."  
"Morning Director." Jensen said, walking toward them. He gave Richard a man hug. You know the kind of embrace kind of clap on the back thing men do. You watched, little butterflies doing cartwheels in your stomach because Jensen _freaking_ Ackles was literally right there. You'd zoned out of their conversation at this point, but you could see the eye crinkles when Jensen smiled and laughed at something Richard said. This close you could see little flecks of green in his eyes. You were pulled out of your studying by a voice that made you tense.  
"Jensen!" It was Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think the deal is between you and Jared?


	3. Chapter 3

Richard waited until Jared joined them then turned to you. You were super nervous. You still weren't sure how to tell Jared. How to make him understand. You weren't even sure how he'd react. He probably didn't even remember you. “This is (Y/n) she's going to be reading with your guys later today.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Jared said holding out his hand for you to shake. You did, your hand trembling a little. You shook Jensen's hand too. Richard watched all three of you with interest.  
“Alright.” Richard said clapping. “Let's get this show started!” You sat down and watched as Richard worked his magic on stage. After a few hours it was time for lunch.

You waited till all the others had headed to lunch before going yourself. You stopped as your heard Jared and Richard talking in low voices on just the other side of the set. You snuck over and kneeled below the window to listen.  
“She just seems so...familiar. Is that creepy?” Jared asked. “I feel like I know her. Or like I should.”  
“Maybe it's just a coincidence Jared.” Richard said trying to calm him down.  
“I had a sister named (Y/n). She was a lot younger than me. Mom had her when I was fifteen. A late in life baby. We were lucky she was alive and healthy. Well, she had some hearing loss. But considering some of the things that can go wrong...we got lucky...and then she was gone.”  
“She died?” Richard asked softly.  
“No.” Jared shook his head. “She was kidnapped. Mom was in the store she was getting something and these people walked off with her in the cart. Mom chased them, but they tased her. She still has the scars.”  
“That's horrible.” Richard said, putting a hand on Jared's shoulder. You sat in your hiding place in silence. Jared remembered you. Even if he hadn't gotten the dots connected yet he remembered you. It made your heart pound in your chest. You had to figure out a time to tell him. Maybe after lunch. You quietly snuck to the green room, making it there before Richard and Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

“So can you guys do your read after lunch?” Rich asked.   
“That sounds fine.” You said.  
“Great.” he said smiling. “I'm really excited to see what happens with you guys. I have a good feeling about this.” You gave him a weak smile. You had a feeling about it too. Not necessarily a good one.  
After lunch Richard rounded up you, Jensen and Jared for the reading. You all stood in a circle in the bunker. Some of the other actors were off to the side watching.   
“Alright so the scenario is that you were kidnapped by Rowena and Crowley when you were young. You were raised in hell and once you found out who you really were, because yours truly saw you while I was trapped in hell you break out and get to the mortal world to find your brothers. You just found them at the bunker that I told you about. So just keep rolling with it. There's no script. Just follow your heart. And...action!”  
“Who are you?” Jensen said, completely Dean now.  
“I'm...I'm Bree. I'm your sister.” You said saying whatever comes into your head.   
“Our sister?” Jared asked, completely Sam.  
“Yeah...I was was captured and taken...taken to hell.”  
“Then how do you know about us? About this place?” There was a prop gun pointed at your head.  
“Gabriel.” you said your voice broke.  
“Gabriel told you about this place?” Jared/Sam lowered his gun. “Why would he do that?”  
“Because he was trying to help rescue me.” you said softly. “He got me out of there before Asmodeus found me.”  
“So Rowena and Crowley kidnapped you?” Jared/Sam asked. Tears filled your eyes.   
“Yes.”  
“Why didn't he ever mention you?” he asked.  
“I didn't know you were my brothers.” you said. This was all starting to hit a little too close to home, “Gabriel said I was human so I looked into it. I started talking to people. Looking around hell. I found my birth certificate. Crowley grabbed it since it's technically a contract.” You had to remember this was acting.   
“What did your birth certificate say?” Jared/Sam asked.  
“It said I was your sister.” you said looking Jared right in the eyes, willing him to understand what you were trying to say. “That they took me away from my mom. I confronted them and they told me how they tased her and took me and my birth certificate because mom was stopping at the store after going to pick up a copy because you spilled your first cup of coffee on the original.”  
Jared stared at you in shock. “No one knew about the coffee except for the police.”  
“I called for the police report.” you said. “They always keep missing child cases open. Even after they turn eighteen.”  
“No one could find you.” he whispered moving closer.  
“Because I was in Canda.” you said. “Jare it's me.” He rushed forward and pulled you into a giant hug. “I can't believe this.” he whispered. “It's you. After all this time...It's a miracle.”  
“It is.” you whispered hugging him back.


End file.
